My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,210 titled Method and Apparatus for Continuous Mixing of Small, Precise Quantities of Bulk Materials with a Liquid Stream discloses and claims a method and apparatus for mixing relatively small, metered amounts of innoculant powder or the like with a moving carrier stream of oil or the like. While this system eliminates the need for vats and mixing bowls, and all of their attendant disadvantages, my earlier system is designed to be pressurized throughout all regions of the system, which has the disadvantage of adding undue expense and complexity to the system.